Recuérdame
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: ¿Qué harías si presenciaras la boda del hombre que amaste y la mujer que amas?


**Bien, aquí está la recompensa por haber tardado tanto en mi otro fic T_T Este es muy corto salió por ahí en una clase antes de que llegara el profesor pero me gusto lo suficiente para publicarlo aquí. Disfrútenlo.**

**Discliemer: Los personajes de Final Fantasy VII no me pertenecen son propiedad de Square Enix yo simplemente los utilizo para crear una historia nueva y diferente sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Ahí estás, tomando su mano como si realmente lo amaras más que a mí. El sonríe como si te amara tanto como yo. Pareces haber olvidado todos los momentos que compartiste conmigo. Esas horas, esos días donde solamente existíamos tú y yo. Paseas la mirada por todo el lugar deteniéndola sobre mi humanidad. Me muestras la tristeza que hay en tus verdes ojos. Ese sentimiento me parece tan falso si lo comparo con el dolor que inunda mi cuerpo. No sé cómo puedo ser capaz de sonreír cuando mi alma se desgarra un poco más a cada instante. Te acercas a mí. Me abrazas ocultando tu rostro en mi cuello.<p>

-Felicidades. – Es una palabra llena de hipocresía pues no puedo verte feliz si tu alegría es mi dolor. Me observas a los ojos. Los tuyos están llenos de lágrimas que intentas contener.

-Lo siento. – Dos finos hilos de agua corren libres por tus mejillas. No lo sientes tanto como yo y aún así, con el corazón roto y el alma destruida, soy capaz de calmar tu llanto mientras retiro de tu rostro toda señal de tristeza. No debes llorar en el día que supuestamente es el más feliz de tu vida.

-Está bien. Ve con él. – Te sonrío mientras te dejo en sus brazos. Me estoy resignando a dejarte ir pues sé que nunca podré ocupar su lugar. El anillo de diamantes brilla en tu mano recordándome que lo elegiste a él. Me quitaste el lugar número uno en tu corazón… tal vez nunca fue mío.

La música comienza a escucharse por todo el lugar. Es hora de su primer baile como matrimonio. No puedo verlo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. Ya es difícil estar ahí como tu dama de honor. Quiero salir corriendo pero mi amor es demasiado grande como para permitirme huir. Prometí que no te dejaría incluso si eso significa mi propia destrucción. Por eso sigo aquí, con una sonrisa falsa adornando mi rostro. Estoy a tu lado como siempre lo he estado sólo que ésta vez eso me causa una enorme dolor. Quizá soy masoquista.

No sé como sucede todo. En un momento el suelo se abre bajo tus pies haciéndote caer al vacío. Cloud no logra sostenerte y sólo conozco una forma de salvar tu vida. Dar la mía a cambio. Me lanzo al abismo ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Llego ante ti y tomó tu mano. Me ves ligeramente aliviada.

-Te amo. – No pienso dejar que mueres conmigo por lo que te impulso hacia arriba con toda mi fuerza. Giro mi cuerpo para ver como tu esposo logra tomarte en brazos. Ni siquiera me molesto en buscar una forma de salvarme. Espero que siempre me recuerdes aunque sea sólo un poco.

Cuando él te bese, recuerda mis labios sobre los tuyos moviéndose al mismo compás.

Cuando él te acaricie, recuerda mis manos deslizándose suavemente sobre tu piel.

Cuando consumen su amor, recuerda todas las veces en que sólo la luz de la luna cubría nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando llegues al orgasmo entre sus brazos, recuerda cómo te aferrabas a mi espalda gimiendo mi nombre.

Cuando él te diga "te amo", recuerda mi voz.

Y cuando veas el anillo que adorna tu mano, recuerda que yo di la vida por ti.

Jamás te dejaría caer incluso si eso me enviase al cielo.

-¡Tifa! – Tu voz me obliga a abrir los ojos. Tu mirada está llena de terror. Yo te sonrío intentando tranquilizarte mientras me pierdo en la oscuridad. Me abandono a la muerte. El impacto se produce un instante después. Un enorme pico atraviesa mi abdomen provocándome un intenso dolor. No recuerdo toda mi vida, de hecho, sólo te recuerdo a ti. Tu sonriente rostro llena mis pensamientos. Una lágrima traicionera se me escapa yéndose con ella mi última respiración. Me alegra haber cumplido una promesa similar a la que él te hizo minutos atrás.

Yo, Tifa Lockhart, prometo amarte y respetarte a ti, Aeris Gainsborough, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. De ser así dejádmelo saber en un RR. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa también en RR. Cuídense.<strong>


End file.
